Tong Fo's revenge
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Po always thought his parents were dead, however when they suddenly turn up it sends the Dragon warrior into a spiral of confusion. Unknowingly it was his teamed up villains in disguise the panda goes with them, when his real parents come can shifu,his parents and the furious five save him?. And does Shifu care for his student more so then he lets on Shifu/Po, Viper/Tigress.
1. Zeng see's

A/N This idea poped out of my head after watching so many Kung Fu Panda: Legend of awesomeness episodes, hope you enjoy this story it will be rather long.

If you looked in the air you would see a goose flying, his moments were anything but graceful as the nervous bird muttered to himself. It was rather long since he had last been to Chorh-Gom Prison a couple of months in fact, lately things had been going good to good. Zeng wasn't an idiot despite the treatment that he got from the guards and Shifu at times, usually things didn't last good long for the Jade Palace. Currently however he was doing his annual monthly prison check, ever since the Dragon Warrior had come to play he had been ordered to do these monthly checks.

Po was a remarkable Dragon Warrior Zeng had seen his skills first hand, of course when Shifu had first told him of the Dragon Warriors arivvel Zeng had been stumped, it was like a goose being the Dragon Warrior it didn't happen. In all honesty he thought Master Tigress would've been the chosen one, of course he had accepted the Panda's fate much sooner than Shifu had who was he to judge.

It was nice to see Shifu warming up to Po, he had seen the two having conversation from time to time under the peach tree or in the kitchen. Despite SHifu's stern teachings he could see the proudness and even love in the red panda's eye's, it wasn't a surprise that Po nor Shifu hadn't noticed the affection they both had in each other. Even the furious five started to take tabs on when the two would get together, of course he got in the bet stating that Po without a doubt would be the first one to make the move.

The goose quickly jolted out of his thoughts as a loud bang almost like an explosion came to his ears, nearing the Prison if he squinted he could make out two figures. One on which looked to be a Loris, he had large eye's on what Zeng could tell, bright blue pants and brownish fur. The other one was rather large and looked like a Crocodile, he had a hat on his head and seemed to be caring a weapon of some kind.

That's when realization struck him, Tong Fo and Fung two notorious criminals that the Furious five and Dragon Warrior had only locked up about a week or so ago. Panic taking over Zeng changed course heading back towards the Jade Palace, he had to tell Shifu the news.

A/N Well there's chapter 1 I might end up making chapter 2 show what happened during Zeng's flight, haven't decided yet but you'll have to wait and see.


	2. The new plan

A/N So since I didn't write a long chapter, I thought i'd do another one hope you enjoy :).

Fung watched Tong Fo pace back and forth it had been like that for the past half hour, despite there last attempt foiled by the Dragon Warrior the Lewis still fought to find a way to break out and defeat Po. The Croc had known Po far longer than Tong Fo and even he had to admit the Panda was nearly undefeatable, scratch that he was undefeatable they had tried every attempt foiled.

"What we need...we need some sort of...some sort of plot" Tong Fo muttered more to himself than Fung.

"Tong maybe you should sit down man" Fung stated softly, he was beginning to think the Lewis had lost it.

"I will not rest!" Tong snapped his eye's flashing angrily, "I will not rest until that Panda is brought down! now what we need is a plan a good plan wait" Tong's eye's lit up, "I have an idea now" he turned to Fung "remember when Shirong turned on us and we were able to tie Po up?".

"Yeah that was weird" Fung mused "that was one of the few times we were able to bring the Panda down but why..".

"He was alone" Tong stated excitedly "he had tigress but he was mostly alone with the furious five he's unstoppable but", a smirk crossed Tong Fo's lips "if we got him alone defenseless his guard down he's be ours" the Lewis clenched his fist.

"Ok yeah yeah I see where you're going with this" Fung nodded "but how would we get him alone?".

"Now that's the million dollar question isen't it"Tong muttered to himself again, he began to pace "how to get the Panda alone you know him better than anyone else what all do you know about him? what makes him different from the others?".

"Besides he's a fat panda and jiggles when he walks?" Fung muttered to himself "well I found out once he was an orphan I mean he has a father who runs some noodle shop but he's a goose so obviously his real parents aren't around anymore".

"That's it!" Tong banged his fist against his hand "that's perfect! this is what were gonna do first we need to sneak into the Jade Palace".

"You gotta be joking" before Fung could finish his sentence Tong grasped his armor pulling him to eye level.

"I never joke" his eye's mesmerized prompting Fung to back up.

"Alright geezer man continue".

"Like I said will break into the Jade Palace I need to get two shift stones once there in our grasp will transform into the Panda's birth parents we will approach Po like a huge reunion and convince him to come with us once alone will take that Panda down it's perfect!".

"There's only one problem" Fung said annoyance on his features "we don't know what the Pandas look like".

"I'm sure he has a picture we can steal if not will just transform into two pandas he'll be so excited he wont' even notice now", a cold smirk which made Fung shudder rippled down his spine "we need to get out of here".

Before Fung could ask how there was a large argument coming from outside the cell.

"Ahh right on time" a sudden stick of dynamite appeared in Tong's hands, before going to his bed displaying a box of matches.

"How'd you get those?".

"You don't wanna know" Tong Fo muttered softly as he lit the match inflaming the dynamite "now get down!".

Fung ducking Tong threw the stick just outside the cell, covering his ears there was a large boom followed by smoke everywhere.

"Hey what's going on?" one guard yelled.

"I don't know" yelled another.

"Now" Tong turned to Fung his eye's narrowing "let's get out of here" with Fung closely behind him, the two made their escape stopping just outside the Prison unaware a certain goose had spotted them and was currently making its way back to the Jade Palace.

A/N Well hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I should have the next one sometime this weekend or early next week.


	3. A broken panda

A/N Well since you all liked chapter 2 I thought I'd do chapter 3, and since it's been awhile since I last did the last chapter.

Po smirked silently as he dodged each of Tigress's attacks, flipping backwards he landed onto the Tortose of wisdom before getting back into his fighting pose.

"Time to bring on the thunder!" flipping off the large bowl as Crane came towards him in the air and Monkey used a ground attack, the Dragon Warrior deflected an attack.

"Alright that's enough for today" Shifu stated entering the room, "you've all had a hard day's work I want you take the rest of the day off".

The furious five bowed to Master Shifu before going to do their own actvites, they enjoyed being around each other but even they could get sick of each other from time to time.

Master Shifu was heading out the door when he noticed Po wasn't the first one out, doing his normal pushing everyone out-of-the-way so he could get something to eat. In fact he wasn't leaving at all, the panda promptly ignored the departure of the five as he continued to practice.

"Po?" Shifu raised an eyebrow turning towards the Dragon Warrior, "what are you doing here still? usually you've already eaten lunch by now".

"Just thought I'd get in abit more practice Master Shifu" Po flipped backwards as he landed a swift kick to the seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion, his paws moving with impressive speed blocking each blow that was sent his way.

Sending a swift kick to the swinging clubs the panda breathed heavily two of the clubs bursting at the powerful blow, for any other Master it would just look like the Panda was trying to practice more. Shifu however could tell a stressed training when he saw it, and for Po to skip lunch and continue practicing the red panda knew there was something seriously wrong.

"Po" Shifu stated softly walking up to the Panda who was busy practicing "is everything alright?".

"Fine" Po grunted dodging as a club aimed towards him, "why do you ask?" he muttered flip kicking the spinning clubs breaking another one.

"You seem abit stressed".

Po breathed heavily as his body swayed silently before he went down on one knee, cringing the Panda made to get up only to let out a grunt of pain. Putting too much pressure on his injured leg, Po cried out as his leg gave out sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Panda!" Shifu said in alarm rushing to his students side, he lightly touched the panda's shoulder soothingly prompting Po to glance at his Master smiling lightly before standing on shaky legs. Ignoring the sharp pains which engulfed his body, Po took a few deep breaths before facing the swinging clubs once again.

"Po stop this at once you're hurt!" Shifu's ears dropped back against his head as he stepped in front of his student, the air around the Panda caused an uneasyness to develop in the red panda's stomach.

Prompting ignoring his Master Po moved past his Master before attacking the swinging clubs, the panda let out a pained gasp as he felt his arm be twisted behind his back.

"Now are you going to listen to me?" Shifu snapped his ears dropping against his head, receiving a nod the red panda let out a sigh as he released his student's arm. "Now...would you mind telling me what's wrong?".

"Wrong? pfft I dunno what you're talking about I", Po's shoulders dropped at the stern look on Shifu's face. "It's..it's the anniversary of my birth parents death" the panda mumbled his eye's avoiding Shifu's gaze.

Shifu's ears dropped silently as he quietly placed his paw on Po's shoulder, offering his student a comforting smile the Master perched on his staff before wrapping his small arms around the Panda's fuzzy larger body. Despite it was only a small amount to which the panda was able to hug, the gesture helped Po none the less as he allowed himself to relax.

"I'm sorry Po I should've remembered that was today" Shifu whispered softly, one arm wrapped around the panda's shoulders while the other gently stroked Po's fur.

"It's not you're fault Master Shifu" Po offered Shifu a small smile, "it was a long time ago I mean I have you,the furious five,dad what more could you want?".

Despite the smile that broke over Po's features, Shifu could see the turmoil within the depths of the panda's eye's. With light gentleness Shifu gently stroked the fur beneath the panda's ears, prompting Po to lean into the soft touch.

"Master Shifu!"

The older panda closed his eye's willing his anger away at Zeng's high-pitched voice, he wanted to comfort his student but of course Zeng had to come ruin the moment.

"What is it Zeng I'm busy at the moment".

"It's Tong Fo..and Fung..the've escaped!".

A/N Well there's the next chapter I hope you like it, anyway chapter 4 should be up sometime soon.


End file.
